


Você sabia?

by magalud



Series: O aniversário de Teddy [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M, Portuguese, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Scandal, Severus Snape Lives, Wizarding World
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ao discutir o episódio com sua mulher, Ron fica surpreso ao descobrir que Hermione já sabia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Você sabia?

**Author's Note:**

> Personagens pertencem a JK Rowling, Warner Bros, e a quem mais de direito pertencer, menos a mim e ao cara do Lexicon.

 

– Ginny está exagerando, Ron.

 

– Como exagerando?

 

– Bom, não é como se fosse uma surpresa.

 

– Você sabia?

 

– Claro. Você também sabia, não é?

 

– Claro que não!

 

– Bom, ele é seu melhor amigo, achei que soubesse. Mas agora que sabe, achei que você fosse apoiá-lo.

 

– É claro que eu não apoio. Harry está louco! E não adianta falar com ele. Ele é teimoso.

 

– Você não tem jeito, Ron. Vai deixar de amigo dele só porque ele é gay?

 

– O quê? Não, claro que não. Nada contra ele ser gay. Eu tenho contra é ele pegar o Snape. Não podia deixar ele para mim?

 

 The End

 


End file.
